


I Think I Wanna Marry You

by define_serenity



Series: Uncharted [18]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Children, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/define_serenity/pseuds/define_serenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Uncharted 'Verse] “We should get married,” he blurts out as he and Caitlin turn from Eddie and Iris, their two-year old in the safe care of her aunt and uncle for the next two days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I Wanna Marry You

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this gifset](http://allenssnows.tumblr.com/post/114599907251)

“We should get married,” he blurts out as he and Caitlin turn from Eddie and Iris, their two-year old in the safe care of her aunt an uncle for the next two days, a most welcome change of pace. Much as they have space for Nora in their lives and in their hearts, mommy and daddy need a break from time to time.

“We already are.” Caitlin cocks an eyebrow in that adorably judgmental way she has, lazily pressing into his body as he folds an arm around her shoulders. He kisses Caitlin’s hair, and they brave the cold outside together, until they reach the car.

“I don’t care.” He shrugs, a hand at the door handle, swaying closer to his beautiful wife. “Let’s get married again. Nora’s with Iris and Eddie, Cisco doesn’t need us, and barring a national emergency–”

Caitlin’s eyes narrow on his face. “Okay, buster.” She pokes at his chest. “You plan it this time.”

He smiles, reminded of Caitlin in her wedding dress, the simple bodice covered in lace, long gown running all the way down to the floor; Caitlin had planned the wedding in between taking care of Nora and a metahuman emergency, so by extension she’d taken care of him and Cisco too. Caitlin has a point; he couldn’t do it, he can’t even multitask brushing his teeth and hair.

“Let’s elope to Fiji.” He reaches around Caitlin’s waist and pulls her closer to him. “I run on water, you know.”

“You can also tear holes in the time-space continuum.” Caitlin purses her lips. “Doesn’t mean we should.”

He shakes his head, smiling. “You’re lucky I’m still madly in love with you, Dr Snow.”

“I’m a lucky girl.” Caitlin crunches her nose. “Who thinks we can be a lot more creative with our free time.”

“Hmm.” He cocks an eyebrow in that terribly impressed way he has; he hopes there never comes a day that he’s not impressed by Caitlin Snow. 

 

 

**\- fin -**

 


End file.
